The Golden Boy
by Fairy of stories
Summary: Cedric was many things. Now he was supposed to be dead but then a certain handsome lawyer arrives in the magical community. With a new life Cedric tries to do his best living it just the way he wanted and not like others wanted him to.


Everyone knew Cedric Diggory as the hot, popular, perfect Hufflepuff king if not Hogwarts'. Everyone looked up to him. Everyone depended on him. They called him the golden boy. Who? Everyone of course! Parents, fans, jealous individuals. The whole choir called him that.

Only a few people knew the real Cedric Diggory and she was one of them.

She had caught him doing some magic when they were younger. Yet she did not shun him nor was she overly excited about the fact that he was a wizard. She did not tell anyone of what he could do. She was always like that. Respectful of your integrity. Loyal to whom she deemed was worthy. She would have made a perfect Hufflepuff. However she did not bear magic within her.

His parents became aware of his affections for the girl and told him to stay away from her. They forbade him from ever seeing her again however the sweet little girl never left his mind for one second. He knew they were meant to be together. He knew it the moment his face was reflected in her eyes. Although he had not known what they were when he was a little boy it became clearer as he got older and learned of the term "Twin Flame". She was his second half. Her black, straight long hair. Her tanned skin. Her round pretty little face. Every piece of her… he could not get out of his mind. Although he had stopped seeing the girl since he was ten her presence in his life never disappeared. He constantly thought about what she was doing. As he got older he wondered if she was dating anyone, if she had her "first time" with him yet. Just the thought of someone else having her pissed him off. The only one close enough to resemble her was Cho Chang. And he started imagining the girl as a grown up woman. He had his fair of sex fantasies and also other fantasies where he was her husband.

Their reunion happened at just the right time. It happened during winter after Hufflepuff had won the quidditch between them and Gryffindor since Harry was attacked by a dementor. He was not happy about it at all. Everyone else however did not seem to mind it. He thought whether he overreacted or not while he walked among the muggle shops away from the magical world for awhile. He remembered the times he spent as a child running around the streets with her and suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry sir... Cedric? Is that you?", her face had lost a lot of baby fat and was now only a bit oval and due to the cold weather she was slightly pale.

She didn't wear any make-up but still looked beautiful, just like in his dreams.

"Cindy…", he said surprised, barley even able to say anything

"So it is you!", she said happily, almost singing the last word and hugged him. "It's been ages Cedric… um, sorry I can't seem to remember your last name".

"Diggory. Cedric Diggory", he smiled.

"Very well Cedric Diggory. It was very nice meeting you again and sorry that I bumped into you like that. Anyway have a merry Christmas", she said smiling as she waved and turned around.

"W-wait! Wait please", he heard himself suddenly shouting.

She turned around as he walked up to her and tilted her head slightly. The action however made him think that she got even cuter than she already was. He totally had just yelled out that on pure impulse. Now he did not know what to do. She looked at him with a questioning look but seemed very patient. When he did not give her any sort of explanation and blushed in embarrassment she simply smiled and asked him to go with her and grab something to eat.

They went to buy some pizza with chebab on it.

While they ate they started talking about what they had done during the years they had not seen each other. Cedric told her everything since she already knew about the whole magical world thing and he did not worry people would hear him. If they did they would simply think they were insane for thinking magic was real.

From what she told him, he understood that her parents had moved back to Sweden soon after Cedric had totally stopped seeing her. The reason was that her grandfather had died and somebody needed to take over the family business. She had visited his home to say goodbye but since he was already away at Hogwartz she never really got to bid goodbye to him. And he was thankful for it since that might have made them meet today. She was still still living in Sweden with her family. Her father worked at a paper factory and her mother had just started her own business. She was going to school herself but was in England right now just to celebrate one of her sister's friend's wedding. It was an indian wedding and Cindy showed him some pictures of the wedding, the party and herself along with a few others. They were only a few pictures but Cedric could almost imagine him being at the party as she described it to him. She had always been good at story telling. Then she told him that she had written her first book and published it anonymously under the pseudonym C3C. As she told him that she stopped talking and blushed slightly. He wondered why but soon realized it. She blushed and switched the topic as she asked about his future plans, what he did on his free time and what his friends were like.

They joked, they talked seriously and time went by. Five hours had passed as easily as that.

Cedric didn't want them to part ways, just like that and neither did she apparently. She told him she would write letters to him though she wondered if it would work since she had sent lots of letters during the years but never gotten any reply and he realized his parents must have intervened. It angered him.

Cedric and Cindy met up during the last three days she stayed in England but kept each other in touch even after she had gone back to Sweden. His desire to see her again made him even more willing to find some long distance travel spells.

It was apparent to everyone around him that the air around Cedric had changed. It had become more joyful than it was before. He sent at least five letters a day to someone no on in Hogwarts was aware of and Cedric wanted to keep her a secret to everyone.

On his birthday Cedric received a necklace from her. The little gold that hanged, dangling almost down to his chest, made him feel ironic. In her letter it had told him that it was a protection charm. He didn't know about it himself and he certainly could not find any magic on it. However he wore it everyday to show it off to everyone. He did not dare to call her his girlfriend… yet and simply told people it was from his friend.

His opinion of magic on the gold necklace soon changed as it apparently had protected him from the death spell that had just been thrown on him. It took more damage that his own body and that's why he was only unconscious and not dead when Potter finally managed to get them away from Voldemort. However everyone simply panicked and saw his lifeless body and so he was said to be dead. He was about to actually move his body and tell everyone he was fine when he realized he could actually get away from the magical world and everyone's eyes and expectations if he played his cards right.

He played dead during the time there was people around him but not when there wasn't. He had not needed to hide his magical wand with him as his parents placed it with him in his casket. And as soon as he felt it was time he teleported himself to Sweden, to her room. She was surprised to see him but also happy and jumped into his embrace, wondering why he looked like he had just been buried.

Of course he never told her what he had done. He only said he had run away and that people thought he was dead. She of course did not encourage him to do anything and simply listened to what he had to say before speaking what she thought. And she did not ask why he was running away or why people thought he was dead. She told him what he needed to do right now. Find somewhere to live.

It just so happened that Cindy had very powerful connections and this was due to her family. Her father, although he was simple man that worked at a paper factory came from a very outstanding family that practically built Sweden. Some of his ancestors had worked for the king and queens of sweden throughout history and had been very loyal. She asked her cousin who belonged to a family a bit higher up in the family hierarchy. The higher up you were the more powerful you were and the more wealthier you were. Luckily although Cindy was a distant relative to them she was still someone they held a favorable impression of. Her cousin who was a bit older decided to help Cedric find a place to live at.

The place he got to stay at was at a house in Jursla, not too far from Norrköping city. Since the cousin also was generous, and wanted to show off, he bought Cedric a car and everything he needed. Literally even a citizenship had been easy. And it wasn't supposed to be that easy at all! Cedric was careful not to take so much that was given to him. He didn't want to end up more in debt to Cindy's cousin Lars.

And so his new life started… - TBC


End file.
